10 Songfics For Your Reading Pleasure
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: This was a chain type thing that was done months ago, but I'm doing it now. 10 songfics for the following things: Hannah Montana, Kyle XY, Scrubs, High School Musical, Boy Meets World, Harry Potter, Twilight, Gossip Girl, iCarly, and October Road. Enjoy.


**Rules: First, you need your iPod or whatever, and put it on shuffle. Then in the time it takes you to listen to the first song, you write a dabble to it, and repeat that for 10 songs all together. When you're done, you chose 5 people to tag.**

**But I'm semi cheating, I am going to try to make each story a different show/movie/whatever... but that probably won't happen. But when I come up to a song I plan to pause, think of the movie/show I want to do and then play again and start writing.**

**I'm not going to tag people since this was done so long ago, but I wanted to it still. :) So either way... enjoy.**

_Photos Of You by Phone Calls From Home_ (They're an unknown band, but they're good... I met the lead singer and he's nice. You should look them up.)  
(Hannah Montana)

I'm sitting here looking at photos of you, and us together.

I couldn't believe that after all this time, you were cheating on me. You told me you loved me.

If that were the truth, why did Miley catch you making out with another guy?

But the funny thing is, I could never let you go, so I'll come back to you. I'll never forget what you did to me. But I love you, and I'll call you again and again and again.

I'm looking at these photos, and wishing you hadn't have done what you did. I lay awake because of it. But I will forgive. But I won't forget.

I'll forgive. I won't forget.

I love you Lilly. So for that I'll forgive. But won't forget.

I'll call you a thousand times, and I hope you learn from your mistakes. But still... even if you don't, I'll forgive and not forget.

_God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You by *Nsync_  
(Kyle XY)

Kyle's head began spinning as he looked at Amanda. She was wearing a dress that ran just to above her knees, and that shone the color of deep purple. His breath was taken away as she began walking up to him.

"Hi Kyle." She smiled.

He was barely able to say anything, as the words "Hi Amanda." rolled out of his mouth.

She took his hand into hers and began to walk to the middle of the dance floor. He put his arms on her shoulders like Josh showed him and began dancing with her.

She chuckled at him as he nervously stepped on her toes. "Kyle? Are you nervous?"

"Yes." He answered quickly. "You look beautiful tonight Amanda."

She began to blush, and looked down at the ground. "Kyle. You look handsome tonight."

He smiled. "I love you Amanda."

She looked back up at him, and said, "I love you too Kyle."

His smile grew, and he held her closer to him.

_Through With You by Maroon 5_  
(Scrubs)

My heart raced as I looked at you. Every beat hurt more than the other, and I couldn't decide what to do. You lied to me, plenty of times. You pretend to love me, then when we become a couple, you always wash it down the drain.

"J.D. You promised..." I said, the tears began to fill my eyes, as you look in the opposite direction.

"Elliot. I know I did. But I just..."

"I gave you everything. I gave up everything for you."

"I know you did. But I just, don't feel it anymore."

"Remember when we touched... how it felt..."

"I do remember. But it doesn't feel that way anymore."

I viciously wiped away the tears rolling down my cheeks and was done crying suddenly. "I'm through with you." And with that, I walked away from you.

_Mobile by Avril Lavigne  
_(High School Musical; I'm writing this one like it's the beginning of Senior year.)

"I'm moving again." Gabriella said to Troy, tears in her eyes.

"Moving? What happened to not moving again until after you graduate?" He asked, not being able to keep his eyes off of hers.

"Things change."

"You promised."

"So did my mother. But sometimes people decide to break their promises." She sighed, not being able to look at him.

"But... I love you..."

She looked at him, "I love you too."

He wiped away at her tears. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I'm sorry." And he grabbed her into a hug, squeezing her as tight as he possibly could. "I'll miss you so much." She started again. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Right back at ya babe."

"Everything's changing. Again. Always once I become comfortable at a place. But just know Troy, I've never felt and will never feel this way about anyone ever again." And she gave him one last kiss.

_Risque by Cute Is What We Aim For  
_(iCarly)

Freddie looked at his phone, still no calls back from Carly. She had refused to pick up her phone, and had apparently refused to call back to his many missed calls.

They were friends, sure. But he wanted more. He sighed. Not even a call for help with iCarly. Sam was probably over there, laughing at him. When he just wished that she would stop. So maybe Carly would think of him as something more than a friend, for once.

His phone vibrated for a text message, and he jumped up, hoping it was Carly. But alas, it was not. Of course. Butterflies were lamely filling his stomach, and he couldn't help but not be able to push them away.

She was beautiful. And funny. She was an amazing friend. And from what he could tell, she was incredible girlfriend material. He sighed again. Tired of waiting, and tired of hoping, every single day. When he should have known by now that nothing was ever happening.

He looked at his phone once again. What's a crush to do?

_Majoring in Minors by Sugarcult_  
(Twilight)

I look at you, wanting to believe you love me. But the way your eyes light up when you talk about him, I know you're lying. "Bella?" I ask.

"Yes Jacob?" You smile up at me.

"I don't believe you anymore."

You look confused. "You don't believe what?"

"You don't love me. No part of you. You love Edward, and with him being gone, you're just confused, and holding onto me."

"No. I'm not."

"You are." And I let go of you.

"Jacob?"

"You love Edward." I can't look at you, as I walk past you to being my walk away and my run home.

"Jacob!" You shout after me. I stop and turn around to look at you. "You're my best friend."

I smile, "I know."

_Belief by John Mayer_  
(Harry Potter)

Hermione nervously walked back and forth in her bedroom.

War was occurring once again in the wizarding world. Voldermort had been murdered years ago, but somehow Death Eaters were still supporting him.

Ron and Harry were right now fighting for their freedom, and for everyone's lives. But Hermione grew angrier and angrier as the minutes drew on. She could not fight along side them because she was now pregnant.

'All we're fighting for is what we believe in.' She sadly said to herself. 'If either of them is killed because of it, I just don't know what I'll do.' A tear ran down her cheek as she sat on her bed.

She sat there in silence, not being able to move or do anything. She felt so helpless and sad. Nothing past her mind but Ron's face, and the want for him to be home right at this instance. She missed him. She loved him. She didn't want to let him go. Not for this. Not without her.

_Naive by The Kooks_  
(October Road)

Nick wasn't able to believe what had happened. Him and Hannah were close to falling in love again. And while he was trying as hard as he could to make this happen, the trying level on her was hardly there.

His heart broke as he saw her walk away, because he knew it was over.

But he could not wait any longer. And as badly as it sounded, it was her own fault that this wasn't working out. Because he wanted nothing more for it to do exactly that.

And after she was out of sight completely, he turned around going back to his own house. But seeing countless things that reminded him of her. Places they used to do. A prank or two that they pulled while running down the town streets.

This was her fault. They were not who they used to be because of her. All the blame was on her, and he didn't take of it anymore. He was tired of it. And no matter what she said, this was not his fault. Not anymore.

_Can You Hear Me Now by Blinded Black  
_(Gossip Girl; writing for the book version... where Blair & Nate really do like each other.)

Blair looked at her phone, waiting. 'Why isn't he freaking calling me back? Or at least texting me?' She thought to herself.

And right then her phone rang it's way too cheery for her mood ringtone. "Nate?" She asked.

"Yes?" He mumbled, sounding high.

"Are you high?"

"Yes." Of course he was.

"Why do you always call me only when you're high?"

"That's a good question." He laughed.

A sigh escaped from Blair as she could hear Nate's friends being idiots in the background. "Tap that ass!" She heard someone shout.

"Nate... what's going on?" She asked, but no answer came. "Nate?" She tried again, still no answer. "NATE! LISTEN TO ME!" She began to shout.

"What?" He asked. "You don't have to yell."

"Yes I do, you didn't answer otherwise."

"I'm sorry Blairy Babe."

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"I forgot."

She sighed again. "Bye Nate." And she hung up the phone.

_Figures A And B (Means You and Me) by Hellogoodbye_  
(Boy Meets World)

Topanga smiled as she looked at her husband of fifteen years, Cory. He was holding their newly born third child, and was smiling with huge eyes. His head then turned to Topanga, "She's almost as beautiful as her mother."

"Almost?" She weakly smiled.

"Just as beautiful." He laughed, and kissed her on the top of the head.

Cory stared at Topanga as she began to fall back asleep. He realized now how tiring having a child must be, and he pushed away the sweaty hair that was laying on her head.

The baby laughed, and he looked at her, and back at it's mother, smiling.

**(Fun times. :) Some of pretty lame, but sometimes it's hard to think of stories to write and have them be good within the few minutes that you sometimes have. But please... review... Thank you to BeautifulxxDisasterx for tagging me so long ago, haha, I was glad I was finally able to do this. The Kyle XY and Scrubs ones were my favorite... in case anyone was curious. haha.)**


End file.
